


October extra 1

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	October extra 1

林臻东推开半掩着的卧室门，醇香的奶味扑面而来，他怕惊醒了洪阔，没开灯，关好门摸黑往里走，接着脚底下就踢到了什么东西，林臻东眨了眨眼睛，只能看清深色的一团，弯腰捡起来，发现是他给洪阔买的一条背带裤。

孕早期洪阔被妊娠反应折腾的太惨，小脸蜡黄，下巴都尖了，站林臻东旁边跟个旧社会倍受虐待的小媳妇一样。每次回家林夫人都要揪着林臻东耳朵嘱咐他要让洪阔吃好睡好心情好，而每次跟洪阔家人吃饭，他都感觉自己大概能被洪阔大哥的眼刀刮掉了几层皮。

过去吃啥吐啥的日子之后，两家妈妈就想方设法地带着厨师和保姆给洪阔贴膘。长辈是好心，洪阔也不好意思拒绝，可是双份的爱心餐真的吃不了，林臻东就成为了备用胃袋，迅速地肥了一圈，被各种娱乐小报称为“昔日翩翩公子如今生活幸福身材却走形，一只脚已经踏入‘大肚秃顶’油腻中年”。

好在这么狂吃一个多月，洪阔还真的长了点肉，也开始渐渐显怀。林臻东怕他这样再穿原来的裤子不舒服，专门给他买了几条背带裤。洪阔长得本来就显小，二十八的人穿上背带裤像是个刚进大学的freshman，明明比他还小三岁的林臻东看得愣是有种负罪感。

林臻东顺手将背带裤抖开准备叠好，却裤裆处摸到了一手滑腻，他一怔，把手指凑近闻了闻，高浓度的omega 信息素就飘进鼻腔，刺激着alpha的原始本能。omega怀孕后是没有发情期的，但是有些孕中期的omega会进入一种相似发情期的状态，本质上还是对alpha信息素的渴望。

把背带裤扔进脏衣篮，林臻东走到床边，那股奶味香香甜甜，从赤裸蜷缩着的omega身上源源不断地散发出来。他帮洪阔扯过被子来盖好，面料是砸过大价钱的柔软质地，却刺激着敏感的omega鼻子里发出几声奶猫一样的哼声，微微颤抖了几下，睁开眼睛。

 

 

“吵醒你了。”林臻东俯下身和洪阔接了个吻，omega浑身充满着一种倦懒又欲求不满的气息，双手主动绕上他肩背，从上而下由轻到重抚摸着，最后手伸进他腰带下，把衬衣拽了出来，微凉的手与温热的皮肤接触，舒服得洪阔在亲吻中发出叹气声，林臻东笑起来，在黑暗中与洪阔对视，又亲亲他湿漉漉的眼睛：“这么想我？”

洪阔把手从衣服里伸出来，解开林臻东衬衣最上面几粒扣子，扯着那硬硬的衣领凑上去闻了闻，清凉的薄荷气息冲淡了他之前的焦虑与不安。这个动作看得林臻东心头一软，多放出了一点信息素，怀里的人瞪了他一眼，但还是忍不住多闻了两下。

“今天去检查，怎么样？”林臻东坐在床边，卡着洪阔腋下把他抱进自己怀里，洪阔没反抗，坐在他腿上找了个最舒服的姿势，捧着林臻东下颌亲吻他，“一切正常。”动作变化间，已经适应了黑暗环境的林臻东看到一块浅色布料从洪阔胸腹前掉落下来，他拿起来一看，是自己昨天换下来的一件衬衣。

洪阔出门时穿背带裤，平时在家怎么舒服怎么来，加上怀孕的omega本能地依赖他们的alpha，就干脆找了一件林臻东的白衬衣当家居服，下面就穿一条底裤不再外套其他。两条线条好看的大长腿整天在林臻东面前晃来晃去，晃得素了好几个月的林臻东下腹邪火乱窜，却又顾忌孩子不敢轻举妄动。

而现在这件他早上丢进脏衣篮时还算得上整洁的衬衣已经变得皱皱巴巴，还被糊上了带着洪阔信息素的液体。洪阔有点不好意思，虽然他和林臻东都不算是什么纯情人设，但拿着衬衣自慰被对方发现，多少还是有点挑战他脸皮厚度。他手下使了点力气，让林臻东转过脸来，alpha眼睛亮闪闪的，透着点得意和期待，像是他家养的那只傻金毛，叼着飞盘歪着头疯狂摇尾巴。

洪阔被他盯得脸红起来，在心里骂了句小王八蛋，低头叼住他嘴唇，坏心眼地用门牙咬了一下，林臻东疼得倒吸一口气，还没来得及报复回去，洪阔就凑到他耳朵上，湿热粗糙的舌面舔了上来，把用气声说的一句话送到鼓膜上：“我今天开你的车去医院，医生说，这个月份已经可以做了，回来的路上，我在车里闻着你的味道……”

 

 

林臻东被他撩得血液上头，没给洪阔留说完话的机会，一手掐着下颌吻他，一手去摸那紧实的两瓣臀肉，洪阔被越来越多的薄荷气味冲得头脑开始发涨，接吻的动作变得迟钝，等到他感到有两根手指已经分开那处括约肌探进去时，阻止已经来不及了：“臻东你等等——”

一个橡胶质感的、还在震动的东西碰到了林臻东的手指，alpha把它拿了出来，擦过敏感点，激得洪阔下意识抱紧林臻东。几声细碎的呻吟从咬紧的唇齿间泄露出来，和那个带着omega香甜汁水的跳蛋，一起给林臻东兜头浇了一大桶春药。

“你可真是……操。”年轻的alpha的吻变得蛮横，他把那颗跳蛋扔到一边，重新伸进手指去，抵在距离腺体最近的那处肠壁上轻轻重重的按压，逼得怀里的恋人软了腰靠在他身上，肩上的双手也把衬衣抓得皱皱巴巴，在被指奸到高潮的一瞬，洪阔手上力气失了分寸，直接把一颗扣子给崩了。

随着精液溅上林臻东衣服前襟，空气中的奶味更浓了。高潮过后的洪阔倒在宽厚的怀里喘息着，林臻东侧过头亲亲他颈后那颗痣，omega瑟缩了一下，伸手去解他裤子。早上自己亲手扣上的腰带，现在却变得像是一个难缠的机关，洪阔双手带着点不自控的颤抖，几下都没能打开，磨磨蹭蹭间却把下面那一团蹭得更大了，在合体的西裤上顶出一个明显的形状。

小他三岁的恋人老神在在地与洪阔对视，好像现在硬得流水的人并不是他。洪阔被他看得咬紧了后槽牙，只有他一个人被弄得乱了方寸？不可能。一只手放过了腰带，指尖往下滑，在那隆起的一团上点了点又划了划，没加多少力气的隔靴搔痒，另一只手把前面的衬衣下摆也从裤腰里拽了出来，洪阔俯下身，把头钻了进去。

林臻东没来得及闹明白这是玩得哪一出，就感到对方的舌尖碰上了腹部的皮肤。洪阔迷恋地亲吻舔舐那几块肌肉的线条，这个动作使原本就跪坐在林臻东腿上的他前身下伏，外面的明月透过厚重的窗帘，只剩下暧昧暗淡的光线，勾勒出他抬起的腰臀曲线。

 

 

“你真的是胖了，腹肌都不明显了，来让我摸摸锁骨还有没有。”被拽出来时洪阔一本正经的评价道，精准地戳到了成家后体重失控的林少爷痛脚，“再胖也会有锁骨！”洪阔笑起来，一颤一颤的，林臻东被他笑得发窘，解开腰带想要把人按床上夺回面子，却被制住了动作，洪阔拉下他内裤，上下捋了一把早就勃起的阴茎：“先按我喜欢的来。”

洪阔偏爱骑乘位，喜欢掌握节奏的感觉，同时领航员又是个对身体要求高的职业，耐久力差一点大概就只有被他骑到射的份。林臻东头一次和他上床时，看着那快速扭动一把细腰，没抗多久就精关失守，事后被洪阔笑了很久。

既然孕夫开口了，也就只剩下配合的份。林臻东蹬掉裤子靠在床头，看着洪阔跪坐在他身上分开双腿直起身子。洪阔骨架小，但不是那种柔弱的omega，相反由于运动和锻炼肌肉密实，像是一只猎豹，动作矫捷而充满爆发力。

但此刻林臻东的重点并不在这里，他正目不转睛地盯着洪阔的小腹。怀孕四个多月的男性omega孕肚并不能算是明显，但已经能看出有一段隆起的弧度，他把住洪阔的腰，凑上去在小腹上落下虔诚温情的一个吻，那里正睡着他们的孩子，一个小生命，正在静悄悄地长大。

再抬起头来的时候，洪阔正看着他，眼睛里和他一样，装着快要溢出来的爱意。他们又吻在一起，薄荷和奶香交织在一起，升起一道看不见的屏障，把相爱的人包裹在里面，好做隐秘又甜蜜的事。

 

 

性器破开正在滴水的穴口，就被迫不及待地吃了进去。孕期的omega敏感又饥渴，肠道里热情的贴合着入侵者，比之前四年里都要高热紧致，吸得林臻东头皮发麻，憋着一口气配合洪阔动作，向更深处进入。

洪阔从医院回来之后就进入了类似发情的状态，只经历过一次发情期的他被烧得难受，手指和玩具都不能满足身体的空虚，整个人像是一条被扔上岸的鱼，面临脱水与窒息，直到最后找到林臻东的一件衬衣，才在那淡淡的薄荷气息中达到了高潮。

两个月没有说破，两个月忙于养胎，洪阔和林臻东虽然也有相互解决生理需求的时候，但大多都是靠手和嘴解决，插入式性爱还是怀孕以来的第一次。漫长的空白让快感都变得陌生，只是插入，洪阔就觉得自己快要受不了了。

持续一下午的情热和之前的高潮已经夺去了omega太多气力，洪阔草草地动了几下开始犯懒，“臻东……”他难得示弱，面上是一副撒娇的样子，却一下一下收紧了身子，撩拨着自家alpha已经被消磨得只剩一丝的耐心，“快点……”

林臻东吻了吻他眉下那一点小痣，那里藏着一个秘密。洪阔喜欢被亲吻身上有痣的地方，那每一个小小的黑点都无声地散发着索吻的信号，不仅是在床上，平日里相处的时候，林臻东偶尔也会看那些小痣看得出神，想起他每一次吻下去时洪阔战栗的身体。

洪阔当然知道年轻人这一点小心思。还未剖白心意时，他和林臻东每年都要去拍车队宣传照，摄影师给他们看所有的照片，他留下露出痣的，再转手递给林臻东，看着年轻人突起的喉结上下一滚，完成一次隐晦的调情。

而现在，林臻东一边温柔地啄吻着那些敏感的地方，一边蛮横地在他肠道里顶撞，像是浪潮一样的快感从身下一路上升到大脑，淹没理智，让他更大地去打开双腿，发出粘腻的呻吟，迎接林臻东的侵犯，接受林臻东的操弄。

 

 

素了太久的林臻东操得又狠又深，每一下都要顶过敏感点，洪阔的一声高过一声的浪叫也助长了alpha的施虐欲。下面被操开操熟，比刚进入时更热更湿，吮着林臻东的阴茎，要他像四个多月前一样交出精液，浇灌这具饥渴的身体。

生殖腔口也在抽插中打开，喷出一股一股水，浇在又硬又烫的性器上，又随着动作被挤出来，发出噗呲噗呲的水声，滴落在两个人身上和床单上。林臻东用顶端去磨蹭那道已经打开的小口，洪阔就不自觉地全身颤抖大口呼吸，身体也紧张地缩紧。

虽然医生说明过孕期性爱可以进入生殖腔，他也知道以林臻东小心婆妈的性格不会真的插进去，但是每一下进入时猛力的蹭过和顶弄，都让洪阔不由的会想起这根东西是怎么突破生殖腔口，怎么在里面操得他以为自己就要被林臻东干到坏掉干到死去，那种太过刺激的快感使他本能的恐惧，但是又忍不住的渴望。

林臻东确实没敢真的进入生殖腔，生生把洪阔吊在期待与退缩的那一线间。他把头埋在洪阔颈侧，贪婪地嗅着omega的奶香味，不时地用虎牙叼起来，却又不真的咬下去，折磨得洪阔不住的流出眼泪。

洪阔的信息素早就发生了微妙的变化，可能是因为二次分化，也可能是因为怀孕，天底下只有掉进易感期的林臻东闻过成熟但没有alpha味道的洪阔，那时他却已经没多少脑子能去记住，而当洪阔从那张床上下来，从那间屋子里走出来，别人闻到的他，就已经带着林臻东的记号了。

林臻东有时也很阴暗地想到，如果这四年里是别人陪在洪阔身边，是不是洪阔也会因为那个人进入二次分化，可是当alpha不讲道理的占有欲过去，他也清楚那些想法都没有意义，命中注定的是他陪伴洪阔四年多，是他把洪阔操熟，是他的精液进入洪阔身体里让洪阔怀孕，是他拥有了所有人都攥不住留不下的、属于洪阔的那一颗真心。

滔滔洪水奔向江海，没有什么能阻拦，海中旭阳每日东升，没有什么能制止，他们并非因为对方而存在，独立于彼此。有人想拥有江水，却只能取一瓢饮，有人想拥有太阳，却只能举目仰望，无数的人来了又去去了又来，只有江水与太阳依然在相守相伴。

他们并没有因为这样的关系存在而停留在所谓的“圆满”，因为他们早就在彼此的陪伴下走出了一条共同的道路，没有谁要为谁停下，他们在一辆赛车上，是并肩的搭档与爱人。

 

 

在达到高潮的瞬间，洪阔扬起好看的脖颈，腺体被咬破，流出血来，铁锈一般的气息使林臻东发了疯一样的冲刺，最后埋在肠道深处射了出来。洪阔侧倒在他身上，抱着肚子喘息，林臻东亲吻着爱人汗湿的发鬓，把手也覆在他手上。

两个人就这么安静地躺在一起温存着，洪阔不一会就迷迷糊糊地快要睡着了，林臻东刚想抱他起来擦洗一下，就感觉怀里的人一下子醒了过来，全身警觉地绷起来。“怎么了？”他紧张地问，洪阔眨了眨眼睛，有点不敢置信的惊喜：“我好像觉得……宝宝动了？”

林臻东看看洪阔的肚子，又看看他，眼神像是一个想要糖的小孩子：“我能……摸摸吗？”洪阔抓着他的手贴在自己小腹上：“我也不确定……是第一次动……”话还没说完，林臻东手心里就感觉到有一下微弱的动感。

“真的是……”林臻东先是一惊，然后情不自禁地笑了起来，露出两颗小虎牙，抬起头发现洪阔正在看他，想要收敛一下这个傻爸爸的笑容，没忍住，嘴角越咧越大。

“你这个笑可真傻。”洪阔的语气无比嫌弃，其实自己也没好到哪里去。两个傻爸爸就凑在一起，接了一个缱绻的吻。

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
